


Starlight Wonderland

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Crying, Dead People, Death, Emotional Hurt, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Fights, Gun Violence, Gunshot Wounds, Healing, Heartache, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Murder, Not Happy, Pain, Reviving, Romance, Sad Ending, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Sobbing, Tension, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, True Love, Unhappy Ending, Werewolf Healing, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He once was a true love of mine...
Relationships: Aaron Lycan/Ein
Kudos: 6





	Starlight Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Story adapted from the following video. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ABokQpjvELU

_Are you going to Starlight Wonderland?_

whatever they were to expect, it was not this. that day, they only came for joy, and for love. to be free in a place they thought was safe, and happy. for things to turn so bad so quickly, it was... heart breaking. all the light from their eyes vanished in mere moments, as they were forced to hide, to find solace from what was raining down upon them, minute by minute.

_Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme_

hurt and pain only filled the once warm summer land they had chosen to live on. forced to stay was their only option, trapping all those who had the misfortune of coming at the same time as they arrived. forced to stay trapped below the sun, burning and blinding, bright and warm as all things should've been. a lie to the future they never expected, what soon became their present. a reminder of the sweat they let roll off their bodies every run, drench their hair and fur until it was too unbearable, and inside became their savior of cold and peace. a reminder of every fun moment they shared on the island together.

now walled up inside, dreading the minute something breaks down their door, and they all await the second death will come. and still now, they don't understand why they must suffer in this way. and why so many of them are missing now, including whom they were trying to protect the whole time.

_Remember me to one who lives there_

deep into the forest he had taken to hide, rage infusing his body, forcing him to remain in his worst of states. his mind was reeling, fur constantly bristling, ears flattened on his head, and snout drooping to the ground, as if it had eyes to stare down at the dead grass while his own pupils glared ahead at anything that dared to walk before the beast he had been made into, by the monsters he somehow helped to create.

he huffed, allowing his head to raise as patches of sun slid through the branches, making the ground below glisten brightly, unlike the darkness of his pelt, and what followed him into the woods, covering all sources of light, leaving pure blackness in its wake. and despite it all, the smallest patches of sun grew before him. he stared through them at the sky, but only saw leaves covering it. and despite that, sun slipped through. a symbol of what was still there for him, fighting for his survival. should he survive, the sunshine could only grow, to illuminate more of the path ahead of him.

he steps into the sun, feeling warmth cascade through his paw, up his leg, and his head rested inside the rays, bringing a smile to his muzzle, refusing to show teeth, if anything at all. not even a pair of fangs poked through his lips, and he felt at peace with the sunshine.

_He once was a true love of mine_

while others elsewhere could not feel happy, or be kind, he was smiling. even as others were cast away into the forest he wandered into, he was smiling. 

that smile... the smallest beacon of light within the forest, drawing others to him. only one may step into this forest, soon that he shall meet. the cause of it all, the pain and suffering radiating from the man like the sun itself, as if he was creating sun rays of hatred and despair simply by wandering, covering every strand of light that dared try to cross his path. to dare give him hope, or the affection and attention he dared to desire once in life.

and despite it all, he does not cry. he refuses to weep. to be weak is to die. and he refuses to die here.

_Tell him to make me a cambric shirt (in the deep forest green)  
Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme  
(Tracing of sparrow on snow-crested ground)_

as their paths cross, fear cascades across the smaller, at the massive beast glaring down at him, refusing to glance him a look in the eyes, fearing what it may do. as the man cowers below him, beginning to sob, pleading for his life, the beast realizes just what the true cause of it all was. and blame does not be cast upon the young man. he felt his fear pulsing through his body, he felt warmth roll off his fur, the taste of salt in his mouth, as he too feels this pain and despair, all too familiar now.

his snout lowers, pushing apart the man's arms. the man opens his eyes, looking up at the beast, his entire body still violently shivering.

_Without no seams nor needle work  
(Bedclothes the child of the mountain)_

the beast does not move, instead only stares into the dull gray eyes of the man before him. the man stares back, slowly feeling the shaking begin to stop. and atop his head, an ear flicks. confusion passes through him as his eyes raise, one hand lifting to gently pet down the fur, draw a circle around the piercings pressed through the fur and skin, forcing the ear to stand up straight. the beast backs away, sitting up tall, snout poking through the fur on his chest to stare down at the man as he sits up, tail wagging against the grass, as if testing everything was still there, still attached. this was no dream, but dear did it feel like one...

he stares up at the beast, still confused as to what it means. the beast says nothing, does not even move for a moment as a softness fills his eyes, and the other man before him remains confused, head cocked, wishing to ask the questions, but unsure if the beast could understand him now.

the beast moves, tail swinging around eyes glancing around the area. it snaps up something in its jaws, and turns back to the man. he feels fear course through his body again as the beast steps close, and lowers its snout. but out of its jaws, it drops bundles of flowers. while the flowers appear dying, they still are beautiful.

the man calms again, muscles relaxing, and gently he lifts the flowers into his arms. as they rest there, they heal slowly. the man turns, grasping a wilted flower from the ground below one of the nearby trees, roots crushed by the tree's own.

he raises the flower to the beast, and in his palm, it grows. and it grows. and it heals as green fades in from the man's eyes, coiling around the flowers he held onto. roots grow from the dying flower, growing around the man's hand, holding it in place in his palm. the other flowers grow roots as well, but they do not hold anywhere in the man's arms. he pulls the flower free from his hand, raising it higher up to the beast as he lowers his head, staring with curious wonder as the flower blooms several more around it. a full bouquet rests where one flower had been dying. and a smile returns to his snout, a nervous one soon following onto the man's face.

_Then he'll be a true love of mine  
(Sleeps unaware of the clarion call)_

the beast throws his head up, spinning around, but still keeping eyes on the man. the man appears afraid, but the beast cocks his head to one side, and then back to its normal position, motioning for the man to come along with. he races into the woods, and the man scatters the flowers back into the clearing, the roots shoving back into the dirt as they grow back in, more beautiful than ever.

_Tell him to find me an acre of land  
(A sprinkling of leaves)_

the beast leads the man through the woods, not stopping for a moment, even to leap over tree roots. he disappeared into a space between the trees, struggling to get through for a moment, but it gave the man time to catch up. as the man poked through the trees, he was greeted with an empty clearing, filled only by the beast, and three flowers growing before him.

_Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme  
(Washes the grave with silvery tears)  
Between the salt water and the sea strands_

the flowers became a memento to the people he had lost these few days, by the men sent by the man who had come to sit beside him, to grieve alongside him. he noticed the dying flowers as they began to perk when water fell on them. he glanced up as the beast had began to cry. whimpers echoed from the beast's jaws as his lips pulled back, snarls going across them, but no noise other than the whimpers, and lonely sobs came from them. it was easy to see the beast's pain, and feel it cast across the clearing. 

the flowers continued to die as the beast cried, howling in agony as it got worse, and worse, making the man's heart ache, tears rolling off his own cheeks into the dirt. he raised his hand, bringing it forward, taking the petals of the flower gently between his fingers. just as before, the flower began to heal, beams of energy swirling off of him like wind, crossing each of the flowers, running along them as if pressing soft kisses into the pollen.

the beast's nose lifted as he watched the flowers glow, petals glimmering as new sunshine snuck inside, bouncing off the flower petals like rain, and covering the clearing with new light, warming the fur of the beast, and filling the man's heart with a new joy, long forgotten in his adulthood.

_(And polishes a gun)  
Then he'll be a true love of mine_

and with the new hope filling his mind, making his heart beat again, the beast lifted his snout, resting it against the man's side. the man rested his arm over the snout, gently patting it, resting his head against the beast's, to the best he could manage. the beast stirred, and lay down by the man, head resting in his lap, and his eyes shut. tears still pooled in their eyes, but they did not fall, and the tears began to dry against their faces.

_Tell him to reap it with a sickle of leather  
(Blazing in scarlet battalions)_

as night began to fall, the beast curled around the man, and the man rested between his paws and tail, comforted by the tight hold he had on him. while the beast slept, the man stirred, unable to rest. he felt the need to repay the gift that the beast had given to him. gently, as to not wake him, the man got up, and left. left to find the perfect gift for the beast.

the beast barely made any noise as he slept, only curled further into himself, wanting to stay warm.

the man away from him had began to search, combing through the forest, but being sure not to go too terribly far. he had began to collecting flowers. shades of red, white, and blue all weaved into one beautiful bouquet, wrapped up by the strings of his jacket so they would stay together. a beautiful gift... it would be perfect.

...or... it _would've_ been perfect.

_Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme  
(Generals order their soldiers to kill)_

as the gift finally came together, the man heard gunshots ring through deep into the forest, and screams, following after a long, angry howl. _the beast._ something had happened to _him_. panic settled through his body, and ears went flat to his head, tail drooping between his legs. he felt tears pool, as if he had already guessed what was going on out there. and still he ran back, knowing it may be the jaws of death he is running towards.

_And gather it all in a bunch of heather  
(A cause they've long ago forgotten)_

he ran as long as his legs would hold him, as far as they would take him, ready to find his love, to help him. he couldn't let this go on any longer, he just couldn't. things were already so bad, how could they possibly get worse?

he questioned that himself, praying he was wrong about this, and his need to cry was useless.

as the man entered the clearing, he began to sob immediately at the sight. tears rolled down his face as though they were waterfalls, rolling down his neck, soaking into his jacket. they flew off his face as he ran forward, falling on his knees in front of the beast, who lay collapsed before him, snout pressing into the dirt, and tail flat against the ground. the man's body was shaking just as violently as when he had first encountered the beast in the woods. he dropped his bouquet of flowers, putting his hand around the beast's snout, begging he was wrong, begging for anything. he couldn't be dead, he just... he couldn't... he can't be..!

but sadly, the beast's chest did not rise or fall, and his eyes refused to open. truly, he was gone.

_Then he'll be a true love of mine_

before the man had returned, the beast he had been fast asleep, not noticing the other missing. and through the woods came danger. the guards had discovered their hiding space, suspecting they would be here. the beast, namely. and that was all it was to them; a beast. as he woke, he lifted his head, not feeling the warmth of the man beside him. confusion ran through his body, and he turned his snout as the men raised their guns. 

rage flashed through his body, and a howl of fury echoed across the area, deafening to all nearby. the men gripped their heads tightly, but did not lower their guns. the beast believed they had done something to his love. he was going to get revenge for that.

the men fired, few hitting the beast if any at all. a fatal shot through the heart and pain flashed across his body. but he did not seem to care. he tore through the men, flinging their pieces everywhere he saw fit, staining the ground with crimson red.

the beast began to sob and wail as the men died before him, blood once more covering his paws and snout. and all he was left with as he collapsed to the ground, head swinging wildly to try and stay awake, refusing to go down... the only question that rang inside of his head was... _why?_ why why why why why why? why him? he had it all. he had a family, a future wife, a new love right beside him, one who had brought him gifts, and stopped being scared of him, not treating him like a beast any longer. he had friends, he had a house, a beautiful space in the resort where everything went all as he had planned. he was going to be happy.

why now... why did they take it away from him?

the last thing he registered as finally the light faded was the thud of his head against the grass, and footsteps very close by...

...

...the man fell silent, just letting his tears roll. something brewed within his chest, and his eyes tightly closed. he threw his head back, letting out a scream of agony, tearing his hands through his hair, ripping his head down sharply, slamming it against the ground. his fists pounded into the dirt, pulling out his hair, and his body refused to let him rest as he grieved. why did it have to be like this..?

he was fixing things. things were getting better! he was going to _fix_ this!!

everything was ruined... he was starting to get things back to normal, and once more, anything that made him happy was taken away from him. he was supposed to go back to his 'life' now. he had completed his task; he could be tossed away again. but he could've had it all. he could've stayed here, to live with the man he fell in love with right at the end of it all.

it could've been amazing.

_Are you going to Starlight Wonderland?  
_

but the man refused to accept what had happened here. he refused to believe that the man he loved was dead now. he wouldn't let it be. he felt the same feelings race across his body. the love, the hope he had, the pain and despair he was feeling exited from him as he lifted the beast's snout. his green eyes closed as he pressed a kiss to the beast's head, gently petting the fur on his snout as he curled into him, making the beast wrap his legs around him, and hug him tightly as he had before he decided to leave.

_Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme_

and when the beast woke again, now back to human form, he sat up with a start, feeling tears suddenly slip down his face, and he didn't know why. he put his hand over the wound that had been on his chest, glancing around worriedly, fear pulsing inside of his body, making his heart race.

_Remember me to one who lives there  
He once was a true love of mine_

he looked down at the bundle of flowers on the ground, tied together with the string of a hoodie. he lifted the bouquet. the flowers had begun to die, all except for a single blue flower, the biggest of the bouquet. he put his hand around it, gently picking it free from the bundle, and he planted it alongside the other three. this had become their grave. here they rested now.

as he wandered off, he felt comforted somehow, clutching the rest of the flowers close to his chest. he looked down at them as they began to glow, and began to heal. he felt hope course through him again, happiness flowing inside of him, willing for him to smile. and yet, even here he cried, salty tears falling on the flower petals, rolling down them and dripping to the ground.

but he was determined now. determine to avenge the one that had saved his life. the one that he thought he hated, the one that became one of the few people he fell so deeply in love with, even if it was a short time in the woods.

he would avenge that man who meant to do no wrong. and maybe... just wanted to be with his love as well.

as long as their souls were together, the beast, no longer waiting to be seen as a monster, would get his revenge. and he was going to get his love back.

for as long as he lived, he made a promise.

_i will find you, my love._

**Author's Note:**

> When you think about it, this song is really fitting for Season 6 isn't it?


End file.
